


strong arms

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [60]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Toph thinks about Suki's strength is when the girl saves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong arms

The first time Toph thinks about Suki's strength is when the girl saves her. At the time she'd thought it was Sokka, thought he'd improved his arm strength, and said some embarrassing things after kissing her cheek. 

She doesn't think about Suki's strength specifically for a while after that. Not until they're both twenty-somethings in the new Republic City, and Suki's crying loudly in her apartment. 

“I just, I thought he was the one. I was _so_ sure we were going to get married and live out our days together. No one's going to ever love me like he did- they'll be too scared or too sexist or too something, there's always _something_.”

“Are you done?” Toph asks, crossing her arms. She wants to tap her foot too, but Suki's too vulnerable for that right now. 

Suki sniffs and there's a shift in the air that probably indicates a nod. 

“You're one of the most powerful fighters and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. If you want to fall in love again, you will. Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” 

Suki sniffs noisily again, “You mean that?” 

“Yes. If it makes you feel better _we_ can go on a date tomorrow.” 

Suki laughs softly as expected, “Thanks Toph, you're the best.”

Unexpectedly though, she turns up the next day for their date. “I just want you to know I'm wearing silk,” she says, “and am very excited.” 

Toph's pretty sure she's blushing, and her fingers itch to reach out. “Me too.”


End file.
